Weekly Report
by cess525
Summary: Sometimes it’s best to call the one you love if you are going to be home early.


Title: Weekly Report  
Author: cess525  
Rating: All Ages  
Summary: Sometimes it's best to call the one you love if you are going to be home early.  
Spoilers: SGA season 3 spoilers and general knowledge of the show (both SG1 and SGA).  
Length: 1,100 + words  
Disclaimer: Not mine…though I can dream.  
Written for: millionmoments for sjficathon  
Beta: mtwendyr (Thanks again and gold star!)  
Challenge: Jack is to enthusiastic about Elizabeth Weir and makes Sam mad (S/J established relationship).  
Hopefully I hit it.

* * *

Samantha O'Neill, known by most as Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter, arrived to the home of her and her husband, Major General Jack O'Neill, in Arlington, Virginia. She had arrived a couple of days early; the mission she and the rest of SG-1 had been on was a bust and General Landry had given them the rest of the week off to recover. 

As she opened the front door she was shocked to hear two voices coming from the living room. Being that it was 11 pm on a Wednesday night, Sam had figured Jack would be by himself in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. Walking in, she listened closer; she could hear no pause in the voice, a female voice. She could hear Jack's laugh; she could recognize that anywhere. It had been a long time since she had last heard him laugh; it had been a hard couple of months.

Since she hadn't been noticed, Sam decided to check on the situation. Inching towards the living room she peered around the corner. On the couch was Jack, feet propped up on the coffee table with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other, a sight Sam was all too familiar with. Looking around the room for the female voice, unexpectedly Sam found it coming from the TV; it was Elizabeth Weir giving her weekly report; "Well, General, I hope you enjoyed the hot shower and hot toddy and I am sure I will see you again soon." Weir said, in a fun-loving tone.

Sam stood there in shock. There was nothing she could say, she found herself unable to move from her spot. It was like everything just clicked in to place in her mind. For the past few weeks, in the few times that Sam could talk to Jack, he was always talking about Weir, and after hearing what she had just heard and Jack laugh, something Sam hadn't heard or been able to get out of Jack in so long, it all fit together. She knew it had been a long time since they had last seen each other but what else was she to do? The Ori were not letting up, and the replicator's that resided in the Pegasus Galaxy required Jack's attention. Standing there with a look of contemplated anger on her face is what Jack saw when he turned off the TV to head to bed.

"Sam?" His voice held confusion that was mixed with joy. It was a nice surprise to see her but her facial expression had him worried.

"What was that?" She asked, eyes glaring at the TV with a look of disgust.

"That?" Jack asked, he knew Sam knew about the weekly reports. "It's the weekly report, you mad that I brought it home? I didn't think you would be here till Friday." Jack added, starting to get a little ticked. He knew the rule was no work was allowed to be brought home when the other was there, the goal being to spend as much time together as possible but he didn't know she was coming today, if he had he wouldn't have brought it home.

"What was that?!" Sam repeated with force, now pointing towards the screen where Weir's face had been just moments before, Jack could see the ugly green-eyed monster coming out.

"That was exactly what it looked like, the weekly report from Atlantis. What else does it look like?" Jack shouted out in anger, he didn't like what she was hinting at, he had always been faithful, even with Sara.

"Hot Toddy! Hot Shower!" Sam stated, a spiteful tone in her voice "You talk about her all the time over the phone."

For once in his life Jack took a moment before he spoke, as he paused he noticed Sam's appearance fully for the first time. Her hair was a tangled mess, and that was a feat especially at its current length. Her body looked raged and tired, her eyes showed the signs of little to no sleep. Realizing that this moment of anger probably had more to do with being tired than anything else Jack took the high road and started his reply in a calm tone.

"What you saw was the weekly report." Sam snorted at this, crossing her arms across her chest, but Jack continued calmly. "The reference to the hot toddy and the hot shower were from a comment I made before leaving Atlantis, after telling Elizabeth that she should have brought you along. I had been in freezing cold water and a nice hot shower sounded great." Jack paused to see if Sam was even listening and he could see her start to loosen up a bit though he could see that she wanted more. "As for always talking about Weir." Jack paused again and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't talk about her that much." Sam snorted again. "No more than you talk about Daniel, Mitchell or Teal'c." Jack added. "Honestly, Sam-" Jack said as he took a step towards her and put his hand out tentatively towards her face. "-I talk about you more than anyone else. I am sure my secretary is sick of hearing about you." Sam finally looked towards Jack and could see that he was speaking the truth. Seeing her relax, Jack lightly brushed her check with his outstretched hand before pulling her in for a hug.

"It's been too long." Sam said as she looked back up towards Jack.

"Yeah."

Sam at that moment couldn't believe she had just thought all she had but she also knew that her little outburst would have to be talked about later as there were still some things bothering her, but for now Jack was walking her towards the bathroom. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had had a long bath that wasn't interrupted but it sounded wonderful right about now, followed by sleeping next to her husband. It had been too long and she would have let the bath wait another day but if Jack was pulling her that way she must have looked like she needed one.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead when they arrived at the bathroom he walked into the room and started running the water, and added one of the fizz balls that Cassie was always raving about and quietly turned to leave the room so that Sam could have a moment to herself. "Thank you." Sam called out towards him.

He turned to her looking her in the eyes. "Always." He whispered before turning back around again and walking out the door. Sam realized at that moment just how stupid she had been. She never had to worry; tomorrow she would make sure he knew just how sorry she was.


End file.
